The new girl
by jediknigh5
Summary: An alternate take on how a certain power coin was pased from one person to another. More mature themes than you might expect from a children's show.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Billy showed up at the juice bar to see his friends Jason, Zack, and Tommy. He had a new invention with him and was ready to show it off.

.

Billy: Where are Kimberly and Trini?

Tommy: Kimberly's still in the bathroom, Trini's helping her.

Billy: She still has the flu?

Tommy: Yeah, her mother even took her to the doctor today, hopefully he'll say it's almost gone.

Zack: What's that you have Billy?

Billy: It's my new invention. I don't have a name for it yet, but it measures a person's good versus their evil. This will make it harder for Rita and Zed to try and infiltrate us. I can't explain it, but Alpha and Zordon think they might be trying.

Tommy: Try it on me, unless I still have some leftover evil from when I was under Rita's spell.

Billy: Don't worry, it measures a person's true essence. Evil magic can force you to do something against your will, but can't change your essence.

.

Billy used the device to scan Tommy. As expected, it showed he had more good than most people. The same held true when he scanned Jason, Zack, and himself. They covertly tried it on Bulk and Skull. It showed that they were a work in progress, that they were trying to do better. This was likely a result of their joining the police academy recently. Billy covertly scanned Ernie, his good essence was higher than average. Then they saw their new friend, Catherine, Some things did start to add up with her, Catherine was new, and somewhat mysterious. Rita and Zed seemed to learn certain things right around the time that Catherine came to Angel Grove. Not to mention that Catherine seemed to have a crush on Tommy. She hadn't tried to steal him from Kimberly, but Billy could see how that would make things awkward, could cause problems. Billy covertly scanned Catherine, her essence was good, at the same level as the Power Rangers. When Trini and Kimberly came back from the ladies room Kimberly clearly still felt sick, Tommy tried to comfort her. Having already scanned so many people Billy instinctively scanned Trini, very good, then he scanned Kimberly, and the machine broke.

.

Kimberly: What are you up to now Billy?

Billy: Just a little device to try and wead out any ringers that Rita and Zed try to place among us.

Kimberly: So the fact that it broke on me?

Billy: Means you have a lot of good essence, like abnormally good.

Trini: And that made the machine broke?

Billy: It shouldn't have, unless...

Kimberly: Unless what?

.

Billy lowered his voice, didn't think this conversation should be a matter of public record.

.

Billy: This machine says you have more good than any one person should have, unless you're not just one person. I don't like to pry, but is there any chance you might be pregnant?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Katherine returned to Lord Zed and empress Rita's palace. She had learned this news recently, and felt that her masters would want to know immediately.

.

Zed: You are certain of this?

Katherine: Quite certain my master. Kimberly Hart, the pink ranger, is with child.

Rita: She will not be able to continue being a power ranger now. How did you find out?

Katherine: Kimberly has been feeling ill for a few days now, turns out it's morning sickness. I took the form of the cat in order to let them believe that they were alone. Tommy and Kimberly had a long talk, and he proposed marriage to her.

Zed: I'm dissapointed. All we did to try and destroy them, and one of them takes herself out of the game by accident.

Rita: I say we take the win. Thanks to Katherine here we were able to steal her power coin. Without it, Zordon can't make a new pink ranger, but we can.

Zed: You have a point my love. I knew there was a reason I married you.

Rita: And after all that Katherine here has done to prove herself, I say we make her our evil pink ranger.

Zed: As I recall you tried that once, and gave Zordon a new green ranger.

Rita: I've learned from that mistake. I have a way to make Katherine evil permanently, and Zordon will never be able to aquire her.

Zed: I'm listening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Katherine found Kimerly as she was leaving school.

.

Katherine: Are you okay Kimberly?

Kimberly: Yeah. Why?

Katherine: There's a rumor going around school, that you're pregnant.

.

Kimberly thought about this for a moment. Aside from the other power rangers, who kne she was pregnant? There was her parents, her doctor, Tommy's parents, and that cat who hung around them. Who among them would blab?

.

Kimberly: Yes, I am with child. Tommy and I are getting married. We're not stupid, we know it will be hard work and difficult, but I also love this baby.

Katherine: For what it's worth, I think you're going to be a good mother.

Kimberly: Thank you, that means a lot to me.

.

Katherine hugged Kimberly and Kimberly accepted this hug. Before she knew what hit her Katherine teleported them both to Rita and Zed's palace.

.

Kimberly: What's going on?

Katherine: Haven't you figured it out? I work for Rita and Zed.

Kimberly: But Billy's invention, it said you're good.

Katherine: Maybe he's not as smart as you all think. But I will be the new pink ranger, after I eliminate my predecessor.

.

Kimberly's dissapearence did not go unnoticed. Zordon ordered the other rangers to the command center while Alpha hacked into the frequency of Rita's palace. They saw Kimberly and Katherine fighting, and Zordon recognized the dagger that Katherine was weilding.

.

Billy: I don't understand, my invention said she was good.

Tommy: She must be under a spell like I was.

Billy: That makes sense, the device measures a person's true essence, not Rita's magic.

Zordon: Unfortunately, I recognize the dagger that Katherine has.

Jason: What is it?

Zordon: It is the dagger of darkness. If Katherine takes a life with it, even under Rita's spell, then she will forever be bound to the service of evil.

.

Kimberly fought Katherine, but tried to take care. She knew that Katherine was good, but she was under an evil influence, not unlike Tommy had been. But Kimberly had to protect herself and her baby. During the fight Kimbery got hold of the dagger, but she couldn't bring herself to kill Katherine. Katherine didn't understand, why was her enemy showing her mercy? It seemed to be getting through to Katherine, Kimberly tried to get her to fight Rita's spell. Katherine seemed conflicted, she had a mission, couldn't let this weakness stop her. Katherine grabed the dagger and put it to Kimberly's throat. Kimberly used her last card, told Katherine that she was good, this wasn't her. In this moment Katherine made a choice, between good and evil. Katherine destroyed the dagger of darkness. When she chose good, the artificial evil that Rita had placed in her dissapeared.

.

Katherine: I am so sorry.

Kimberly: It's okay, you chose good.

Katherine: We need to get out of here quickly because we're both vulnerable here.

Kimberly: My communicator was damaged, it'll take a few minutes to repair.

Goldar: You don;t have a few minutes.

.

Katherine and Kimbery turned around and saw Goldar. Evil might have lost Katherine as a servant, but he could still destroy both of them here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Katherine and Kimberly had to fight Goldar, and repair Kimberly's communicator, at the same time. To say that this was difficult would be an understatement. Tommy and the other power rangers could watch what was going on, but were helpless to intervene. Kimberly's communicator had been damaged, the two had to repair it on their end. Finally Katherine got it working, but there was only enough energy to teleport one of them to the command center. Katherine activated this, with a ten second delay. She didn't tell Kimberly what her plan was, she just tossed the communicator to Kimberly. Once again Kimberly was teleported before she realized what was happenning. She was soon back at the command center. The whole group wanted to hug her, but feared it could hurt the baby, so Tommy gave her a soft hug.

.

Tommy: I am so happy to see you safe.

Kimberly: Thank you, but we have to save Katherine. She was under Rita's spell.

Tommy; We know, we saw, particularly how she just saved you. We're going to do everything we can to save her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Katherine woke up in a prison cell in Zed's dungeon. Rito Revulto was her guard, he didn't seem to know why they were keeping her alive at this point. Either they wanted her as a bargaining chip, or they were planning a particularly painful death for her. Katherine saw something else, a box that was glowing pink. She realized, this was where they were keeping the pink power coin that she stole from Kimberly. Maybe if she could get it back, she could return it to Zordon's team and they could create a new pink ranger. She just needed to get out of this cell first. Fortunately Rito wasn't too bright. Katherine began humming a lullabye, one that her mother used to sing to her to make her fall asleep. Rito started to nod off, and Katherine kept humming. Finally Rito fell asleep and Katherine stole his keys. Then she grabbed to box and began opening it. Just as she got it open Goldar returned, it was apparently time to execute her. Katherine feared she was no match for Goldar in her normal state, so she did what she had to do. Katherine used the power coin to become the pink ranger. She and Goldar fought briefly, before Zordon was able to morph her back to the command center. They all seemed happy to see her, she turned back to her regular self.

.

Katherine: How'd I get back here?

Alpha: Once the pink power coin was in the hands of good again we were able to teleport it's user back here.

Katherine: Sorry about that, seemed like the only way to survive. But I believe this belongs to you.

.

Katherine offered Kimberly her power coin back. Kimberly took Katherine's hand, but didn't take the coin.

.

Kimberly: Not anymore.

Katherine: I don't understand.

Kimberly: Zordon it's been an honor to be a power ranger, but I can't do that anymore. I have to think of my baby's safety now. And I can't think of a better choice to take my place than Katherine.

Zordon: I agree with your judgement Kimberly. Katherine would make an excellant addition to this team.

Katherine: Are you serious? After all I've done to you, to all of you?

Kimberly: It wasn't your fault. And it would be an honor to name you as my successor. If you want the job.

Katherine: Yes I do.

Zordon: There are three rules you must follow Katherine, or lose the protection of the power. Never use your power in anger. Never engage in a fight unless Rita and Zed force you. And never reveal your identity to anyone.

Katherine: I accept, and I will do my best to honor the person who gave me this coin.

Kimberly: I know you will, that's why it's yours.


End file.
